Developers create various software applications to perform different activities for users. For instance, software applications can help users plan a trip, shop, play games, read the news, or the like. When creating a software application, a developer must write code that is executed by a processor in order for the software application to operate correctly. However, writing code for a software application can be very complex. As such, a developer may make a mistake in writing the code, which can cause bugs or defects that prevent the correct operation of the software application. For instance, the bugs or defects can cause the software application to crash.
When a software application crashes, the developer can debug the software application in order to find and resolve the bugs or defects that prevented the correct operation of the software application. Debugging can range from fixing simple errors with the software application, to performing tasks of data collection, analysis, and scheduling updates for the software application. As such, tools that provide the developer with information about the crash can be crucial for the developer when debugging the software application.
Even well-developed applications can, during regular use, encounter unexpected error conditions that confuse or frustrate users. Without crashing or otherwise suffering from a programming bug, an application can still present an error condition to a user. For instance, the application may be unable to communicate with an input and/or output device of an electronic device. For example, an application may be unable to communicate with a printer when the user tries to print a document using the application. For another example, an application may be unable to communicate with a network interface in order to download updates for the application. When an unexpected error conduction occurs with the application, the application may display an error message corresponding to the error condition. A customer support agent can then use the error message to fix the unexpected error condition of the application.